Changes in Life
by BB21
Summary: CHAPTER 4 is up!! Rafe has a little sister, Danny falls in love with her (bad at summaries sry!!)My first fanfic! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Rafe has a little sister; Danny falls in love with her. They go to Pearl Harbor, the story follows in with the attack but has a different ending.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please read and review. Thank you! I don't own anyone except for Paula and Will.  
  
Tennesee, 1923  
  
"Haha, bet ya can't catch me!", Paula yelled to 11 year old Rafe and Danny.  
  
"Oh really, wanna bet!" "Ahhhh, Danny no!!!!!" Paula yelled. "Haha! That was a good one Danny!" Rafe told his best bud after he dunked Paula into the water.  
  
"Yeah haha, real funny." Paula muttered under her breath.  
  
After Paula got dried off and changed her clothes she went looking for Rafe and Danny.  
  
"Mama, where is Rafe?"  
  
"Oh Rafe went walking with Danny, they left 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go and see if I catch up with them, If I don't I'll come back home" Paula said as she left.  
  
Paula was always hanging out with her big brother Rafe and Danny. After all she had no one to hang out with. Rafe of course got annoyed sometimes because he wanted to hang out with Danny by himself and go flying, instead of having to watch out for his little sister. Rafe would always protect her though, but it would never show, Danny always knew he did, but Paula never did up until now.  
  
"I wonder where they could be" Paula said to herself. Then she saw a bunch of kids crowded together screaming about a fight. Paula decided to check it out for herself.  
  
"Don't ever say that about my mother again! You fat-fat stupid kid!" Rafe screamed to Will as he punched him in the face.  
  
" Ok I won't say anything about your mother anymore, I'll just move on to your father. What a pathetic-"  
  
Pow! Danny punched Will in the stomach. "Don't ever say anything about the McCawley's! Their not only Rafe's family their mine too!"  
  
"Yeah!" A soft little yet loud voice said. " Their also my family! How dare u say that about them!" Paula yelled to Will, who was about a foot taller than her but she didn't care. Nobody picked on her family.  
  
"Stay out of it Paula." Rafe told his sister. But she just ignored him and kicked Will in the leg. "Paula! I told you stay out of it!"  
  
"Paula, Rafe's right stay out of it, this is our fight." Danny told Paula. She started to back off until Will got up from the ground and punched her in the stomach.  
  
"Hey!! Don't u DARE punch my sister ever again!!" Rafe screamed at Will as he punch him in the face so hard it knocked a tooth out. Paula started crying out in pain and Danny started to comfort her. They didn't know what was happening until they saw Rafe on top of Will. Going crazy on him.  
  
"Danny, get Rafe and lets go home." Paula told Danny as she stood up. Danny nodded and went to get Rafe.  
  
"Will you son of a-!" "Rafe get off of him! C'mon, Paula wants and needs to go home now!" Danny told Rafe and he tried to get him off of Will.  
  
"Fine! But I'll be back Will and if you ever touch my sister again I'll hurt you so bad!" Rafe told a bloody Will.  
  
Paula was watching this and heard Rafe, she thought to herself 'wow he really does love me'.  
  
  
  
Ok so do you like it or not, next chapter will be up. That will take place in 1941, when they grow up. Please tell me if you like it or not. Thanks! 


	2. Started since I was little

Chapter 2: Takes place in 1941. It's the day before Rafe is sent away to Britain. Yes, Rafe is going out with Evelyn but Danny and Paula aren't going out yet. Paula is a nurse.  
  
Authors Note: I don't own anybody except for Paula.  
  
After going dancing with Paula, Danny and their other friends. Rafe and Evelyn went out on their own.  
  
"How could you be going away?" Evelyn asked Rafe as he broke the news to her.  
  
"I volunteered for the job." " But why? Why would you want to volunteer for a dangerous job like that?" Evelyn asked as tears sprang down from her face. "Oh, Evelyn don't cry, please don't cry. I'll be back I promise" Rafe told her. She looked at him and knew he would come back. Rafe also told her not to come b y the train station and say goodbye. She agreed, but really knew that she would show up.  
  
Meanwhile Danny and Paula went out on walk too.  
  
"So I guess Rafe already told you that he was going to Britain." Danny questioned Paula.  
  
"Yeah he did, of course I asked him why and cried and told him I would miss him. But he'll come back I know it." Paula told Danny as they turned the corner.  
  
"You know Paula, I have something to tell you." Danny said as he bit his lip.  
  
"Ok, tell me" Paula told Danny.  
  
"I, I well see it's this thing, um.. I-I don't know how to say it" Danny stuttered.  
  
"Oh Danny! Get on with it already!" Paula said. As much as she acted like a lady she also had an attitude.  
  
"Well Paula, I really like you a lot." Danny said as he finally let it out. "In fact I think I'm in love with you, I've liked you since you were 15. I- I know that sounds weird but I just do" Danny finally let it out, hoping he would get the same response.  
  
"Wow, uh, Danny I really don't know what to say. Except for I know what you mean" Paula said as she looked down and closed her eyes. When Danny heard that he looked up at Paula. Paula looked up and started talking again.  
  
"I've always liked you since I was a little girl, only I didn't show my feelings because I thought they were stupid. Then when I became a teenager I knew it was different. Like not stupid feelings anymore, real feelings." Paula said in relief.  
  
"Really?" Danny said leaning in. "Really." Paula said as she leaned in. And they both shared a kiss, then when Danny twisted his head, they both bumped their heads together.  
  
"Ow!" They both said at the same time while holding their forehead.  
  
"Ok that hurt" Paula said with a little laugh added.  
  
Danny laughed and said, "yeah it sure did."  
  
  
  
Ok that's the second chapter please tell me what you think of it! I really wanna know! The third chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Welcome Home.....

Chapter 3: Rafe is in Britain and he doesn't die. Rafe does return in this chapter but at the very end. Set about a day or 2 from the attack. Paula and Danny are together no one does know except for Evelyn. (Not a lot of Rafe in this chapter)  
  
Author's Note: I don't own anybody except for Paula.  
  
Dear Rafe,  
  
I miss you so much. It's so different here knowing that I can't turn around and look at you or kiss you or lean on you're shoulder. I love you. We (me, Danny and Paula) can't wait till you come back home. Please stay safe.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
1 Evelyn  
  
Rafe read the letter and folded it. He was packing getting ready to go back to Hawaii. If only he knew what would come when he arrived.  
  
Back in Hawaii  
  
Danny and Paula were on the beach kissing under the sheets that Paula had brought with her the night before ( as you can tell were..well you know.). After they broke apart Paula leaned her head on Danny's shoulder. "Oh Danny, it's like paradise here. I wish we could stay like this forever, here on the beach just holding each other." Paula said looking at the sunset.  
  
"I know what you mean baby, I know" Danny told her.  
  
As they were leaving the beach they saw Evelyn walking towards the restaurant. Paula decided that Evelyn should join her and Danny, since Evelyn was alone a lot.  
  
"Hey Evelyn!" Paula screamed out. Evelyn looked up when she heard someone call out her name, she looked around a few times and finally landed her eyes on Paula waving her hands to come over where she and Danny were at.  
  
"Hi Paula, hi Danny." Evelyn said as she crossed the street.  
  
"Hi Evelyn, we were wondering if you wanted to join us to eating in this wonderful restaurant that we have visited many times before" Danny said sarcastically. Evelyn and Paula both laughed. "Sure Danny I would love to go with you and Paula to dinner, but unfortunately I have to do some inventory back at the hospital. "Awwww, Evelyn do you have to?" Paula whined to her. "Yes I have to" Evelyn said back. "Well at least let us give you a ride to the hospital" Danny said and looked to Paula then to Evelyn. "Yeah we can give you a ride if you want" Paula agreed to the suggestion that Danny made. "Oh well, sure thank you" Evelyn said. And they all jumped in Danny's car and drove to the hospital.  
  
Paula and Danny were at the beach they told Evelyn that if she finished early with her inventory that she could meet them at the beach. " Danny I love you, you know that right?" Paula said as she looked up at Danny. "I know you love me and I love you too. You know that right?" Danny said as he took her hand and held it. Paula laughed "Now I know". And they both leaned in and kissing each other passionately. They held each other and fell on the sand, but they didn't care and they both continued kissing.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital..  
  
"Oh Evelyn, I'm going to be heading back home now" Betty said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye Betty." Evelyn said, not taking her eyes off the files.  
  
"Bye" Betty said and she was out the door.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Oh well, looks like everything is done here" Evelyn said to herself.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" a voice said.  
  
Evelyn turned around and saw a man in an army uniform, smiling.  
  
"Rafe! Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you!" Evelyn said and ran towards himand hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too! Evelyn.Evelyn..Evelyn you're choking me!! Evelyn!!" Rafe said gasping for air.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Rafe" Evelyn said finally letting go, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's ok" Rafe said holding his neck, then let go.  
  
"So where is my precious little sister and Danny?" Rafe said while they walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Well there um. out I think. Oh yeah, they went out to dinner last time I saw them." Evelyn said not trying to look obvious that she really knew where they were. "Really? Together? That's weird." Rafe said with his eyebrows crossed. Evelym yawned and Rafe suggested that she go back home and go to sleep. She of course objected and wanted to spend time with him.  
  
"Rafe, I'm not that tired. Anyway I want to spend time with you." Evelyn said, yawning again.  
  
"Yeah you don't look or sound tired at all Evelyn" Rafe said, sarcastically and crossed his arms. "I'm taking you home" Rafe said and picked her up, put her in the car and drove her home.  
  
At the beach...  
  
Danny and Paula fell asleep. But they wouldn't be sleeping for long.  
  
"What is going on here!?!" Rafe screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Paula stood up and said "rafe.. oh my gosh..."  
  
Ok what ya think please r/r. Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. The Night Before

"Rafe you're home... oh my gosh..I-I" Paula started to stutter.  
  
"Rafe what are you doing home so early?" Danny said as he got up and stood away from Paula.  
  
"Nice to see you to buddy. I came home early thinking everybody would be so happy, I see Evelyn she's too tired to see me but she's happy. I just came back from the store, brought myself a few beers and decided to go to the beach. And what do I see when I arrive at the beach. my sister and my brother sleeping together with their heads on top on each other and arms around each other." Rafe said with a not-so-happy-face on. "Anyway back to my point.. what is going on here!" Rafe said so loud that Paula shrieked when he said it.  
  
"Well..uh..see.we.I mean Paula and I..are..uh." Danny said with his eyes moving around nervously.  
  
"Rafe, Danny and I are seeing each other, we are a couple." Paula said and stood up to her big brother.  
  
"Oh really.well I don't think so" Rafe said looking between them.  
  
"Really well WE DO!" Paula said so high that the birds all got scared and flew away. "Rafe, all my life you have been protecting me from guys. If one touched me you would get on their case, but I'm not a little girl anymore. When are you going to realize that? For once, can't I just be happy and fall in love without anyone trying to destroy my relationships." Paula said with a hurt look on her face. She turned away and Danny started talking...  
  
  
  
"Look Rafe can't we just talk this over drinks.. There's this place where the guys and I go to."  
  
"Fine because boy have I got some things to say to you." Rafe said ready to start walking. Danny gulped when Rafe mentioned 'some things to say to you'.  
  
"Don't bother I'll drive" Danny said, getting his keys out.  
  
" Will you be ok Paula" Rafe said with a concerned look on his face and held his arms out to her.  
  
"I'll be fine. Go, I need time alone." Paula said not looking up because she had tears in her eyes. Rafe was still hesitant. " I said GO!" Paula said and was about to breakdown any moment, but wouldn't, not in front of the guys. Rafe nodded and followed Danny to the car.  
  
  
  
At the bar..  
  
  
  
Rafe had a few shots and a lot of drinks. Of course he told the guys about his adventures in Britain. How people were shot down and how to watch out. Then when Rafe got to the point that he was drunk, his feelings got towards him and he decided to make a toast to his best bud or so he thought Danny...  
  
"And a toast to my loyal buddy Danny" Rafe said sarcastically holding up a drink.  
  
"Do you know how good Danny was when I was away? He didn't touch my girlfriend.. But nope he just couldn't resist not touching my little sister!" Rafe said. " So to you, best bud" And Rafe drank the drink.  
  
"Rafe! We were going to tell you when the time came right! We didn't even know you came home yet!" Danny said up in his face.  
  
"Danny how long has this been going on! Huh!?! I love my sister so much nobody could compare to it, not even my own parents! I've been protecting from every single boy that laid eyes on her and you helped me with that too! But you just think that because you're my and her best friend that you can fall in love with her and do her and that be ok !?! Because let me tell you it's not!" Rafe said now in Danny's face and screaming, might I add.  
  
"Well I hope you can deal what is going on between me and your sister because we ain't gonna separate!" Danny said.  
  
"Oh I can deal. Wanna see me deal?" Rafe said and punched Danny in the face so hard that it knocked Danny over the chair. Then Danny backed Rafe into the bar's wall and a whole fight broke loose. The owner of the bar called for help. Then marines and soldiers came and Rafe and Danny jumped in Danny's car and speeded off to the beach.  
  
Meanwhile back at home with the nurses...  
  
  
  
"Oh Evelyn, it was horrible!" Paula said crying. Evelyn held her and was trying to comfort her. "Shh, everything is going to be ok. Danny and Rafe will work it out. You see and as far as you and Rafe go. Rafe is not mad at you trust me, he never could be. he loves you too much. More than you could ever know" Evelyn said and lifted Paula's head to look at her.  
  
"Really? Rafe loves me that much?" Paula said with a questioning look on her face. "Really" Evelyn said.  
  
"Evelyn do you promise not to tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you right now" Paula said and sat up on the bed. Evelyn crossed her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes I promise. What's so important Paula?" Evelyn said wanting to know.  
  
"Well I'm pregnant" Paula said. "What? How? When?" Evelyn said with a shocked look on her.  
  
"Believe me, those were the same exact questions I asked myself when I found out. I found out yesterday. I was expecting something would happen because I felt these weird cramps, so I took the test and it turns out I'm pregnant" Paula said standing up and pacing the room." Oh but, please don't tell Danny and not Rafe." Especially Rafe, Paula thought to herself. "I won't. I promise Paula" Evelyn said. "Oh thank you Evelyn ! Thank you!" Paula yelled and hugged Evelyn.  
  
  
  
Ok so what do you think of this chapter? Please r/r! Thanks! Any if you have any suggestions please tell me and also next chapter is going to be just about the attack and maybe something else.... Bye! 


End file.
